forzafandomcom-20200223-history
3.2L I6 (321 hp)
:For the 333 hp variant in the Motorsport series, see here The 3.2L I6 - is an engine swap featured in Forza Motorsport 4, and in all Horizon main series titles since Forza Horizon 2. Upgrades *Conversion **Single Turbo Cars Forza Motorsport 4= *1991 BMW M3 |-| Forza Horizon 2= *1980 Abarth Fiat 131 *1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2 *1986 Alfa Romeo Spider Quadrifoglio Verde *1973 BMW 2002 Turbo *1991 BMW M3 *1953 Ferrari 500 Mondial *1966 Ford Lotus Cortina *1961 Jaguar E-type S1 *1954 Jaguar XK 120 SE *1961 Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage *1990 Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II *1971 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R *1969 Toyota 2000GT |-| Forza Horizon 3= *1980 Abarth Fiat 131 *2014 Alfa Romeo 4C *1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA Stradale *1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2 *1992 Alfa Romeo Milano Quadrifoglio Verde *2014 BAC Mono *2014 BAC Mono Horizon Edition *1959 BMW 507 *1973 BMW 2002 Turbo *1981 BMW M1 *1991 BMW M3 *1988 BMW M5 *1986 BMW M635 CSi *1987 Buick Regal GNX *2013 Caterham Superlight R500 *1953 Chevrolet Corvette *1972 Chrysler VH Valiant Charger R/T E49 *1970 Datsun 510 *1969 Datsun 2000 Roadster *2013 Dodge Dart GT *1953 Ferrari 500 Mondial *1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT *1969 FIAT Dino 2.4 Coupé *1973 Ford Capri RS3100 *1973 Ford Escort RS1600 *1977 Ford Escort RS1800 *1966 Ford Lotus Cortina *1987 Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 *2011 Ford Transit SuperSportVan *1951 Holden 50-2106 FX Ute *1992 Honda NSX-R *2005 Honda NSX-R *2009 Honda S2000 CR *1956 Jaguar D-Type *1961 Jaguar E-type S1 *1959 Jaguar Mk II 3.8 *1954 Jaguar XK 120 SE *1956 KTM X-Bow R *1982 Lancia 037 Stradale *1974 Lancia Stratos HF Stradale *2014 Lexus IS 350 F Sport *1997 Lexus SC300 *2009 Lotus 2-Eleven *2000 Lotus 340R *1971 Lotus Elan Sprint *2005 Lotus Elise 111S *1999 Lotus Elise Series 1 Sport 190 *1957 Maserati 300 S *1953 Maserati A6GCS/53 Pininfarina Berlinetta *2005 Mazda Mazdaspeed MX-5 *2013 Mazda MX-5 *2016 Mazda MX-5 *1994 Mazda MX-5 Miata *1990 Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II *1967 Mercedes-Benz 280 SL *1954 Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Coupé *1929 Mercedes-Benz Super Sport Kurz Barker Roadster *1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX *1993 Nissan 240SX SE *1969 Nissan Fairlady Z 432 *1994 Nissan Fairlady Z Version S Twin Turbo *1966 Nissan Silvia *1992 Nissan Silvia CLUB K's *1994 Nissan Silvia K's *1998 Nissan Silvia K's Aero *2000 Nissan Silvia Spec-R *1971 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R *1987 Nissan Skyline GTS-R (R31) *1973 Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-R *1968 Opel GT *1979 Opel Kadett C GT/E *2000 Plymouth Prowler *1960 Porsche 718 RS 60 *1970 Porsche 914/6 *1989 Porsche 944 Turbo *2013 Subaru BRZ *2013 Subaru BRZ Horizon Edition *1979 Talbot Sunbeam Lotus *1974 Toyota Celica GT *1974 Toyota Corolla SR5 *2013 Toyota GT86 *1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex *1992 Toyota Supra 2.0 GT Twin Turbo *1967 Volvo 123GT *1972 Volvo 1800E *1983 Volvo 242 Turbo Evolution |-| Forza Horizon 4= *1980 Abarth Fiat 131 *2014 Alfa Romeo 4C *1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA Stradale *1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2 *1960 Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato *1958 Aston Martin DBR1 *1964 Austin FX4 Taxi *1964 Austin FX4 Taxi (Horizon Stories) *1965 Austin-Healey 3000 MkIII *1931 Bentley 4-1/2 Liter Supercharged *1931 Bentley 8-Liter *1973 BMW 2002 Turbo *1981 BMW M1 *1991 BMW M3 *1988 BMW M5 *1988 BMW M5 Forza Edition *1987 Buick Regal GNX *2013 Caterham Superlight R500 *2013 Caterham Superlight R500 Forza Edition *1953 Chevrolet Corvette *1972 Chrysler VH Valiant Charger R/T E49 *1970 Datsun 510 *2018 Exomotive Exocet Off-Road *1953 Ferrari 500 Mondial *1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT *1980 FIAT 124 Sport Spider *1969 FIAT Dino 2.4 Coupé *1973 Ford Capri RS3100 *1973 Ford Capri RS3100 Forza Edition *1973 Ford Escort RS1600 *1977 Ford Escort RS1800 *1966 Ford Lotus Cortina *1987 Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 *2011 Ford Transit SuperSportVan *1992 Honda NSX-R *2005 Honda NSX-R *2005 Honda NSX-R GT *1994 Honda Prelude Si *2003 Honda S2000 *2009 Honda S2000 CR *1953 Jaguar C-Type *1956 Jaguar D-Type *1961 Jaguar E-type S1 *1964 Jaguar Lightweight E-Type *1959 Jaguar Mk II 3.8 *1954 Jaguar XK 120 SE *1977 James Bond Edition Lotus Esprit S1 *1956 KTM X-Bow R *1982 Lancia 037 Stradale *1974 Lancia Stratos HF Stradale *2009 Lotus 2-Eleven *2000 Lotus 340R *1971 Lotus Elan Sprint *2005 Lotus Elise 111S *1999 Lotus Elise Series 1 Sport 190 *1957 Maserati 300 S *1953 Maserati A6GCS/53 Pininfarina Berlinetta *2005 Mazda Mazdaspeed MX-5 *2013 Mazda MX-5 *2016 Mazda MX-5 *1994 Mazda MX-5 Miata *1990 Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II *1967 Mercedes-Benz 280 SL *1954 Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Coupé *1929 Mercedes-Benz Super Sport Kurz Barker Roadster *1958 MG MGA Twin-Cam *1966 MG MGB GT *2014 Morgan 3 Wheeler *1993 Nissan 240SX SE *2003 Nissan Fairlady Z *1969 Nissan Fairlady Z 432 *1994 Nissan Fairlady Z Version S Twin Turbo *1995 Nissan Nismo GT-R LM *2018 Nissan Sentra Nismo *1992 Nissan Silvia CLUB K's *1994 Nissan Silvia K's *1998 Nissan Silvia K's Aero *2000 Nissan Silvia Spec-R *1971 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R *1987 Nissan Skyline GTS-R (R31) *1973 Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-R *1984 Opel Manta 400 *1989 Porsche 944 Turbo *1993 Porsche 968 Turbo S *2013 Subaru BRZ *1979 Talbot Sunbeam Lotus *1970 Triumph TR6 PI *1983 Volvo 242 Turbo Evolution Category:Engine swap (FM4) Category:Engine swap (FH2) Category:Engine swap (FH3) Category:Engine swap (FH4)